grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Lausenschlange
Mason Snyder Quinn |seen = |comics = Issue 1 |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = |volume1 = X }} A Lausenschlange (pronunciation: LOW-zin-shlo-nguh, Grimm: LOW-zin-shlong-guh; Germ. Laus "louse" + Schlange "snake") is a snake-like Wesen with forked tongues, slit pupils and scaly skin. Biology When they woge, a Lausenschlange's whole body gains yellowish grey scales and gain a slight boa like pattern on them. They also gain sharp fangs, a forked tongue, their pupils become slit, and they lose all their hair. They also to be superhuman strong than humans, and able to casually overpower humans and Mauzhertz and they are very stealth and fast. One of the ingredients for the Heart purification potion is Lausenschlange Oil. It is unknown if Lausenschlange Oil literally comes from Lausenschlange, or if it is just named after them. Behavior Though they have fangs, they fight more like boa constrictors, strangling their prey with the very strong grip of their arms. They consider Mauzhertz their natural prey, and casually kill and eat. Lausenschlange are known to be naturally aggressive, but they are perfectly capable of living with humans, and having normal lives. Crawford Grimm, one of Nick's ancestors, decapitated one, and after cutting open the Lausenschlange, he found the remains of a brother and sister in its stomach (presumably swallowed whole) showing they will also eat humans. Interestingly, while Crawford Grimm described them as cowardly and not that dangerous, Monroe contradicted this, stating it was surprising Nick was able to see one and actually live to tell the tale, suggesting even Blutbaden, consider them dangerous. This may not be a contradiction however if one takes into account that many types of real snakes are most dangerous when cornered, and it may be the same with Lausenschlange. Further evidence to support this is that the Lausenschlange Nick's ancestor killed only attacked when the latter had worked the former into a corner with no way to escape. Edgar Waltz commented that he was surprised to see they were allowing Quinn, a Lausenschlange, to serve food, suggesting this species has a reputation for uncleanliness, at least amongst Hundjäger and/or the Verrat. Despite their hostile relationship with Mauzhertz, Quinn, who as a member of the Resistance, worked closely with a Mauzhertz forger named Reginald to help wanted Wesen escape on the underground railroad, and he did not succumb to the instinct of eating Mauzhertz. This suggests that Quinn was a Wieder Lausenschlange. Like many Wesen, Lausenschlange fear Hundjäger due to their ruthlessness and sheer cruelty. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By Crawford Grimm) "Snake creature with forked tongue and fangs, slanted eyes, and scaly skin. The Lausenschlange grips his victims like a boa constrictor and typically preys on lesser creatures, such as Mauzhertz. After two days of waiting in Vienna, I confronted the Lausenschlange in a dark alley. As I approached, he attacked, though had he recognized me for who I am, he would have not been so bold. His carelessness cost him his head, which I severed neatly with one blow. No one witnessed our brief duel in the alley. I dragged his body, now in human form, back to my quarters where I could research his form for anatomical disfigurements. With death, the Lausenschlange returned to its human form, the skin no longer tough and scaled. I sliced open his belly, exposing the horrid contents-the missing children. The Lausenschlange had eaten them a day or two before. I am glad I brought and end to this disgusting coward; I only wish I would have found him sooner." Images 109_Mason_Snyder_Lausenschlange.png|Mason Snyder from Mason Snyder as Lausenschlange.jpg Lausenschlange.png Lausenschlange.jpg Snyder choking martin.png Trivia *While the definition of louse is any small, wingless parasitic insects, here it is used to describe a contemptible person, especially an unethical one. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Serpent Wesen